


Peter: Safe, Beck: Dead, Fury: RUN

by fosterthebanana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, One Shot, Other, momma Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterthebanana/pseuds/fosterthebanana
Summary: When Peter gets overwhelmed on the trip he was most looking forward to, Carol steps in to help her spider-kid.





	Peter: Safe, Beck: Dead, Fury: RUN

**Author's Note:**

> Any movie in the MCU is improved with the presence of Carol Danvers.
> 
> Has spoilers for Spiderman: Far From Home.

“C-Carol?”

“Hey, Peter.” The Captain grinned like there was nothing wrong going on. Like there weren’t hundreds of drones shooting at her at the very moment.

With a fist, a burst of energy destroyed the bulk of them, but more would be back.

“So who is doing this, Peter?” Which idiot do I need to punch?

“It’s Beck! He’s on the bridge there. He’s controlling all the drones.”

Carol nodded. “Keep destroying drones. I’ll take care of Beck.”

“Carol! Watch out! He uses illusions and messes with your head.”

—

When she landed on the bridge, there was simply a man. Nothing too special except for the drones circling him, like a small army of winged protectors.

He looked so similar to Stark, the man she’d saved in the hanglider, yet so different. It was his eyes.

With a few blasts, the drones around him vaporized.

“I can see you’re armed. Surrender now, or we do it the fun way.”

“Drones, fire-“ he murmured into the fishbowl on his head.

Before he could finish, a fist came barreling through the glass, breaking his nose with a satisfying crack.

Beck stumbled back. Ok. I’m game.

He began to set the scene: him, falling, dazed, unarmed. A few of his drones began to fly in in front of him, disguising themselves into the background.

“Please. I’ll call them off.”

The woman simply crossed her arms.

Fire. Tens drones let out an enormous wave of force.

The woman didn’t budge. Shit.

In fact, she began marching forward, holding out her curled fist like a weapon. “Call off the drones, or I call off your head.”

“That’s a really stupid line.”

She narrowed her eyes. Energy began to cackle behind them, her hair rising and her feet lifting off the ground. Just as an illusion of darkness began to engulf her, she unleashed a wave of raw energy, frying all the drones around her and sending the real Mysterio flying into the wall behind him.

She frowned, seeing him attempt to get back onto his feet, raised a fist, and fired.

Mysterio dropped to his knees, a gaping hole in his stomach, as his illusions began to crumble away.

“ _Don’t try that mind shit on me._ ”

—

The drones paused their firing completely.

“Carol! You did it!” Peter shouted cautiously up at the bridge.

After a few moments, a grinning face leaned over the side. “Peter! Can you come call the drones off? This fish bowl is broken...”

He laughed and swung into the bridge. Stark’s glasses were warm and lightly singed from Carol’s blast, but they were unharmed. He called all the drones back to the satellite.

In the moment of victory, he sat down. Man, he really needed a breather.

At least his spider sense had calmed down for what seemed like the first time after Tony’s death.

—

“So why didn’t you call me before?”

He knew the tension in her voice and the carefully narrowed eyes weren’t aimed at him, but the sixteen year old couldn’t help but shrink in a bit.

“Well, it’s just, Fury made me handle the mission with Mysterio, and then I gave him EDITH, so it was really my fault and-“

“Ok.” Her curt reply cut him off. Oh shit. His spider sense was back.

“Wait Carol, don’t-!”

She was already walking out of the little diner and blasting into the air, the fiery energy of her binary form surrounding her.

Peter sat there, dazed, and continued to nibble on the sandwich he’d ordered. Carol’s sat untouched on the other side of the table.

—

“You forced Peter to do what, exactly?”

Fury gulped uncharacteristically. “Can we... do this privately?” he squeaked.

Carol slammed down her left fist on the nearest table, her right currently aimed for Fury’s head.

“Don’t play this game with me.”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay!” Talos cried, the form of Fury fading away. “Look, I didn’t know it was going to get this out of hand.”

“Roping the kid into something he didn’t want to do in the first place wasn’t okay. And using Tony against him?”

She forgave him partially, especially considering the guilty look on his face.

“Call Fury. I’ve got some words for him as well.”


End file.
